


Dulces melodías

by Ian4477



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Lukanette, Romance, Silencer - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian4477/pseuds/Ian4477
Summary: *DRABBLE*  "Hay notas musicales rondando por su cabeza. Dulces acordes que la transportan siempre a aquel momento donde el guitarrista de ojos azules le confesó sus sentimientos."





	Dulces melodías

Hay notas musicales rondando por su cabeza. Dulces acordes que la transportan siempre a aquel momento donde el guitarrista de ojos azules le confesó sus sentimientos. Y como si estuvieran en bucle, sus palabras se repiten dentro de su cabeza una y otra vez. Todo eso la lleva a una especie de trance del cual no puede (ni quiere) salir. Y es que desde ese día, aprecia más los solos de guitarra de sus canciones favoritas. Los escaparates de las tiendas de música le resultan más llamativos y bonitos. Y aquellos momentos que pasa junto a él los siente cada vez más efímeros y dulces, deseando alargarlos aunque sea cinco minutos más. 

Y prácticamente sin darse cuenta, las fotos del modelo colgadas en las paredes de su habitación van disminuyendo poco a poco. Cuando estas caen, no las coloca de nuevo, solo las guarda en un cajón como si se hubieran vuelto un bonito recuerdo del pasado. Pero sin aquellas fotos la pared se siente vacía, así que coloca las nuevas fotos que ella se toma junto a Luka. Y cada vez que las mira se sorprende, pues realmente se da cuenta de que la sonrisa del chico se complementa muy bien con la suya, y eso hace vibrar a su joven corazón.

Entonces, con el paso del tiempo, aquellos momentos dulces y efímeros se vuelven días enteros, aunque no los pase junto a él. Porque no necesita tenerlo a su lado para poder escuchar su melodía, se ha embriagado tanto de Luka que vaya a donde vaya, esté donde esté, el sonido de su guitarra la acompaña siempre. Y llegados a ese punto ella ya no puede negarlo más, casi siente que necesita gritarlo con todas sus fuerzas, quiere que todo el mundo lo sepa. Está enamorada, y no de su amable, pero inalcanzable compañero de clase, sino de aquel chico que siempre toca dulces melodías para ella. Aquel que la quiere tal y como es, que ve a través de ella y atesora todo lo que encuentra detrás de la superficie. Alguien que nunca le exige nada, y que sin embargo se lo da todo. Su cariño, comprensión y paciencia. Una calidez increíblemente acogedora, e incluso aquella inspiración y pasión que el músico lleva dentro. 

Por eso decide tomar valor y dar por fin la tan esperada respuesta a su confesión, ya que está completamente segura de su respuesta. Porque desde que Luka está en su vida, Marinette ha empezado a creer que la buena suerte está de su parte, incluso cuando no lleva puesto su traje moteado.

**Author's Note:**

> Silencer me ha hecho mal, mucho mal. Sigo sin poder superarlo, me ha pegado demasiado fuerte… Por eso tenéis este nuevo drabble Lukanette. Confieso que no estoy 100% contento con el resultado, sobre todo con el final, pero así se queda. Espero que a vosotros os guste mucho.


End file.
